Teeny Tiny Chiyochan
by kazokuhouou
Summary: When Number 304 comes to the past, she will change the lives of the KND forever, specifically Numbers 3 and 4. Final Chapter: Wally tells Kuki, Kuki tells Wally, and a bit of a twist at the end. :)
1. Of Utmost Importance

Teeny Tiny Chiyo-chan

By Houou Kazoku-Kaga

Disclaimer: Don't own KND.

Prologue: Of Utmost Importance

A little eight year old struggled to get her purple sweater on. She had overslept after reading manga until the wee hours of the morning.

"You are late," one of her 'uncles' simply said as she entered. "Now we can get started. Number 304, this mission is of the utmost importance…"

"Ah, enough with the cruddy formalities. She knows what to do; we practically raised her on the story."

Her uncle huffed. "Fine. Just don't take too long with your goodbyes or we'll never send her off."

Her daddy gave the bald man a glare and got to his knees next to her.

"Now, remember, chibi, be good, and try not to give our past selves a hard time, okay?"

The girl nodded. Next to her father, her mother pulled something out and handed it to her.

"Remember to show this to your daddy. You know how he is." Her daddy gave her a funny look. She giggled.

"Okay, mommy."

Her parents gave her big hugs.

"We'll miss you, Chiyo-chan."

"I'll miss you too, Mommy and Daddy."

 They let go and the girl walked toward a glowing door.

"Good luck, Number 304."

"Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye, mommy!"


	2. Future Meets Present

Ch 1: Future Meets Present

AN: Presenting, the dumbest monologue I've ever written! : )

I self inserted myself as Number Pi. And for those lucky ones who haven't taken algebra yet, Pi is a real number with no end, but roughly it's 3.14.

The Kids Next Door were walking down the lane to their favorite comic book store. Four of them, anyway.

Sanban Kuki (Number Three) was away at a Rainbow Monkeys convention. The hamsters were moody, and if you looked closely (which the others did), so was Wally Beatles (Number Four)

After picking up their respective magazines, comics, and manga, they went to the park for a rare moment of quiet reading outdoors.

No one noticed a flash in the sky. However, they heard multiple crashes at the tree that Wally was under. He only looked up for a second when she crashed onto him.

Wally stared bewilderedly at the newcomer on his lap. She was wearing a purple sweater and slightly too long jeans, but her appearance was what had him staring. Her face was definitely Asian, her hair was blond. Not normal.

But what was truly not normal was the first word out of her mouth.

"Daddy!" She said and hugged the flustered Wally.

"Wha? What are you talking about? I'm not your daddy!"

She gave him a familiar grin. "Well, not yet, you aren't, but about…" she counted on her fingers, "a kabillion years from now you will be."

Nigel and Abby pried the girl off Wally and demanded to know who she was and what she was doing here.

"I'm Chiyo Beatles, an' my KND number is 304. I'm on a mission!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Nope, no Number 304 on our database," Olivia Cheatham (Number Pi) said, peering over her glasses at said 304. "Ya know, my cousins are working on time travel. They could have perfected it, and she really could be from the future. Am I right, Chiyo-chan?"

"Chiyo Chan? No, my name's Chiyo Beatles."

Wally shook his head. "No, 'chan' is a term of affection."

"Or a sign that you're short."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Both of them yelled.

"What is your mission here?" Nigel asked.

"Mommy and Daddy and Unca Nigie sent me here to help Past Daddy confess to Past Mommy that he loves her, cause I have an important part in the mission to stop Father, but I can't be much help if I'm not alive and to be alive, you need to have a mommy and a daddy, and the KND needs everyone it can get to stop Father; that's why Mommy and Daddy and Unca Nigie and Unca Hoagie and Auntie Abby are still in though they're grownups, cause Father's being mean, and…"

Everyone's hands went to cover Chiyo's talkative mouth. Boy, she could talk!"

"So…you're here to get your parents together." Chiyo nodded. "And Number 4's your daddy." Another nod. "Who's your mom?" Nigel asked.

"Nuh, uh, uh! I can't say! Only Daddy can say who Mommy is!"

"Not like we don't know it's Number 3," Hoagie muttered to Abby loud enough for Nigel (and only Nigel) could hear.

"Number Pi, what do you suggest we do."

"Well, since Number 304 has a mission, we should let her carry it out. Take her back to your HQ." Olivia got up to open the door. "Good luck, Chiyo-chan."


	3. An Early Father Daughter Moment

Ch 2: An Early Father-Daughter Moment

Wally punched the punching bag over and over and over.

_That bratty kid!_ He thought. _Who does she think she is, claiming to be my kid. Even if time ends up existing like Pi said, why would they send someone back to pair me up with someone? Unless…but that can't be; she hates me!_ Wally gave the bag a good kick, sending it through the wall.

"Aw, crud! That's the fifth one I lost this month!"

"You shouldn't abuse it like that, Daddy."

Wally turned, and there was Chiyo, calmly sitting on a tree branch, reading Kuki's Azumanga Daioh.

"Maybe you're right," he muttered as he got up next to Chiyo. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." They were silent for a few minutes. "Why did I send you here, again?"

"I told you, Daddy. To help you tell Mommy you love her."

"Do you even know who your mom is?"

"Yep!"

"Do I?"

"Yep! Oh, yeah! Mommy told me to show you this!" Chiyo reached down her sweater and pulled out what looked to be a dirty washrag.

Wally's eyes widened. It was a rather badly made rabbit (scratch that, it looked more like Ryo-oh-ki) and had 'I', a heart, 'U KUKI FROM WALLY' stitched onto it.

"Wha? How?" Wally reached in his hoodie and pulled out the same exact thing, if a bit in better condition. "You have…but why?"

"Cause Mommy and Daddy knew you would have a hard time believing me."

Wally sat there mutely. He held the toy in his hands.

"Daddy?"

"She hates me."

"What?"

"Kuki hates me, though."

"No, she doesn't."

"How would you know?"

"Um, your daughter with her."

"Besides that."

"Mommy's coming home soon. She won't know who I am." Chiyo rummaged through her pockets until she pulled out two small devices. "Now how did Roxanne say this worked? Yeah, you put this in your ear, and I put this in mine, and we can hear each other's conversations with people. So I'll ask Mommy her opinion on you."

Wally thought for a moment. "Ya know, that's not a bad idea. Why don't we do that, chibi?" Chiyo giggled.  "Wha?"

"You call me that all the time in the future."

"Do I? Guess you are my kid then." He ruffled her hair.

A thumping noise from afar was heard through the hole in the wall.

"Mo- Kuki's here."


	4. Kuki's Opinion

I apologize for the late update. Between theater camp in the morning and rehersal in the evening, I haven't had much time to write.

Ch 3: Kuki's Opinion

Kuki jumped down from Hippy-Hop. She was still wearing the Rainbow Monkey costume she wore when she left HQ.

"So, Number 3," Nigel began, "How was the convention?"

"Oh, it was great! I had so much fun, and I met the voice actors for the Rainbow Monkeys, and I made some friends, and…hey, did you replace me while I was gone?" Kuki asked, noticing the girl hiding behind Wally.

"No, we didn't replace you. This is Number 304. She has a special mission and will stay with us until it is complete."

"Oh. Okay! Wanna come with me to the candy store?"

-==-=--=-=-=-=-=

"So, Number 304," Kuki said as they walked down the street, "tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, my name's Chiyo."

"Wow, I know a Chiyo too! She's my cousin!"

"My mom named me after her cousin."

"Cool!"

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I got here not long before you did," well, she had, she didn't say how, though, "and I'm wondering what the others are like."

"We-ell," Kuki began, "Number One is serious-o, never takes a break. Number Five's cool. Number Two makes all the cool stuff we use on missions. As for Number Four, well, he fights a lot, but I like him a lot."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

At the tree house, Wally listened in on their conversation via the device Chiyo gave him.

_Kuki doesn't hate me!_ He thought. _She doesn't hate me! She likes me!_

-=-=-==-=-=-=--=-

"In fact, I like him a lot. Like my mom likes my dad, but they call it love."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Did I hear right? She has the same feelings? She…loves me? 

-=-===-==-=-=-=-=-

"I know he feels the same way. He's a boy, though, and boys have a hard time admitting stuff like that."

-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-

Hard time, huh? I'll show you, Kuki, that I love you. As soon as you get back, I'm telling you.

-=-=-=-==-=-=

Kuki and Chiyo browsed through the candy store.

While Kuki was getting the pocky she specially ordered from Japan, Chiyo looked around in the back.

"Hello."

A boy stepped out from the shadows.

"Hi! I'm Chiyo Beatles."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Wallabee Beatles, would you?"

"Uh…"

Four more children joined him and surrounded Chiyo. "You see, our father is very interested in time travel, and you were seen going through a portal that distorted time. I think we need to have a talk."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kuki put the pocky with the rest of the candy and turned to look for Chiyo.

The ground shook and forced Kuki to her knees. She quickly got up and went to the now missing wall.

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane were leaving in one of their weapons.

With them, banging to get out, was Chiyo.


	5. And the Story Ends

Ch 4: And the Story Ends  
  
Dedicated to President Ronald Reagan, who died on Saturday.  
  
"Let me go." "No." "Let me go, please?" "Not until you tell us how to travel through time." "Why do you want to know?" "If we can travel through time, we'll go back to when the Kids Next Door were babies and destroy them." Chiyo's eyes widened. "You can't!" "Oh, can we? BANG! "No, you cannot." The Kids Next Door burst into the room, in a picturesque pose. Then the wall caved in, knocking Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie out cold. "How convenient. We can just kill you now." The Delightful Children pressed a button, bringing out many, many lasers. "We'll start with you." They pointed at Chiyo. Chiyo's eyes widened. She struggled against the ropes that bound her. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" "Foolish child! Your parents can't help you now!" "Oh, yeah?" Wally yelled. He fired on the lasers but only got one destroyed before a shot ricocheted and hit his hand. "Ow!" "Number 4!" Kuki ran over to him. "Why so eager to defend her?" The dorks asked. "Could it be because..." They never got to finish their sentence, as Chiyo had kicked them. "Yeah," Kuki began slowly, "why do you want to defend her?" "Uh..." "Is she your new girlfriend or something?" Maybe I was wrong about him. Ignoring the "ew" made by Chiyo over Kuki's question, Wally pulled Kuki down to his height and kissed her on the lips. When they broke, Wally said, "Now who's who's girlfriend?" Kuki blushed. He just... Then she noticed something in her hands. A cabbit with a simple message. Kuki read it and looked up. "Really?" He nodded. "Wally, I love you too!" Kuki gave Wally a big hug. "Impossible!" The Delightful Dorks interrupted this would-be tender moment. (Figures) "What do children know of love? Certainly not you two idiots would!" Metal moving through air could be heard and the DCFDTL's device was on the ground, impaled by a dagger. Chiyo cut herself free (and cut herself in the process) and help two swords at their throats. "Never. Call. My. Parents. Idiots. Again." She moved to slash them to pieces, but they escaped through a trapdoor. "She got that from you," Wally said to Kuki. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Wally was sweatdropping as Kuki and Chiyo clung to each other and Wally, bawling. "I don't want you to leave! We just met!" "I know but I gotta go back and help you there!" Wally shook his head and placed his good hand between them. "What are you two crying about? We'll see you and you'll see us someday, so this ain't for forever." "Hey... he's right!" "Course I'm right. I'm your dad, aren't I?" Chiyo gave her parents final hugs. "I'm gonna miss ya." "We'll miss you too, Chiyo-chan. I love you!" "Love ya too, Mommy!" Wally looked down on the ground. "Yeah, well, me too." "Me too, Daddy." A rather advanced bus stopped next to the treehouse where everyone was. The door opened. "Hi Roxanne!" A dark-skinned girl with high tech goggles and a backwards red cap waved. "Come on! There's a special on chili dogs that Number 205's been waiting for!" Chiyo got on the bus. "Bye!" There was a flash of light, and the bus was gone. The Kids Next Door looked at where it was, and then three of them looked at Hoagie and Abby.  
  
END 


End file.
